Some standalone projectors are suspended from a ceiling and often require a wiring that is visible below the ceiling. Suspended projectors often interfere with the appearance of a room and may also be distracting to occupants. Some suspended projectors may also interfere with unobstructed views of occupants. Table top and other types of projectors may also take up space that can be used for other purposes and may also interfere with the appearance of the view.
Many light fixtures include a light source and may include other components such as a power source, a controller, wireless or wired communication capability, a heat sink, etc. Some of these lighting fixtures may be indoor lighting fixtures and others may be outdoor lighting fixtures. In some cases, the lighting fixtures may be ideally located or may have locations that support information projection. Thus, a solution that provides projection of light and images with no or minimal interference of a space may be desirable.